Jaden's Return To the Academy
by Exen44
Summary: 3 weeks have passed since Jaden used Super Polymerezation to fuse himself with Yubel in order to save his friends from the stars and the ones still in the demension with him. Now,he finally returns. But as the old Jaden? Or has the experience changed Jaden? (Side Note: Contains romance between Alexis and Jaden. Don't let the title fool you,along with few other things)
1. Returning

This is my first fan-fiction story so i don't know whether it is good or not so just a small warning.

3 Weeks have passed since the event with Yubel and Jaden when he used super polymerization to fuse himself and Yubel together to save his friends.

Starts Here

Seems like you have to say this,i do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx Mmmmk?

Alexis is in her dorm when she see's all the obelisks rush out of their dorm. She is curious and stands up and quickly jogs over to Mindy. „What's going on?" Alexis asked Mindy.

„Zane saw a flashing light not far from here,we are going to check it out!" Mindy replied to her as she once again starts running and Alexis follows her.

Everyone suddenly stops running as smoke comes from a certain spot of the Island. Alexis and Mindy finally catch up and try to get a better view of what is going on.

The smoke slowly disappears with Jaden looking at the ground with his eyes closed. They couldn't believe their own eyes. Jaden was alive.

He was back! Alexis smiled brightly noticing him. Jaden looks up at them opening his eyes,both of them bright gold color instead of his usual brown.

Everyone stare into his dark eyes.

Jaden's eyes appear into his usual brown ones but does nothing then walk towards thecrowd of students.

Everyone moves out of his way as he calmly walks towards the school in his red blazer and black pants.

Alexis looks at him,resisting the urge to follow him,worried.

She finally walks forward a bit and says „Jaden..?". He stops as he hears her voice,notturning around. „Are you okay..?".

He stands there a while then continues to walks forward.

Soon it was night and Alexis was in her room,looking through the window towards the school,thinking about Jaden.

Atticus walked in the room „Hey sis,how are ya?" he said once he entered.

„I'm just curious... He just appeard and didn't say a word to us..".

„Seems like

you aren't the only one curious. All the students have gathered and the lobby talking about

him and his eyes". She turned around to face Atticus. „But its not only because your curious

is it?" Atticus asked Alexis.

„What do you mean?" she said,blushing slightly. „Come on,its obvious to everyone but you that you like him." Atticus replied to her.

„What are you talking about? We are friends!"

. „Yeah Yeah, whatever. I'm going back to my dorm. Sleep tight sis". Alexis looks at him leave,quite mad but turns around and looks out of her window. Waiting for tomorrow. Waiting for an explination.

The next morning comes quickly as Alexis wakes up and opens her eyes,quickly getting up,putting on her shoes and rushing out of the dorm into the sunny,worm weather.

She starts to make her way quickly over to the school as some other students have gotten up aswell making their way inside.

All Alexis could think about was Jaden. She needs to know everything. How can you not wonder? What are his plans here? Is he going to stay despite what happened? And what did happen once she was sent to the stars? And what is with his eyes? All these questions and no one to answer them but Jaden.

She makes her way into class and as soon as she enters she looks around,wondering whether she will see Jaden sitting on one of the chairs. But he wasn't there.

She was quite sad and was on her way out of the class to find him once the teacher arrived and then she had no choice but to go back in class.

She decided after class she would go find him. But she did not have to search very long.

Half way through the class an announcement began to be made. Shepards voice could be heard all over the school. „In celebration of Jaden's return to the academy we shall have a duel between him and the picked student. Xavier. So once the class you are in is finished make your way to the duel arena".

The voice stopped and Alexis smiled knowing he is staying. The class moves forward slowly in Alexis mind. „Alright,class is over." The professor said.

She stood up immideatly and quickly made her way to the Arena. As soon as she entered the Arena she smiled as soon as she saw Jaden on the duel floor with the new student in a yellow jacket on the duel floor.

She quickly found a seat by Atticus and Zane,observing the duel.

„Alright! Here is how it works! 8000 lifepoints each to keep things intresting. Jaden's request." Shepard announced. Jaden had a serious expression then normally. Both of them equipped their decks into the duel disk and the student shouted „Duel!" but Jaden did not. Alexis started to get worried. She had never seen him so serious.

„I'll go first." Jaden says as he draws a card. „First i play Polemyrezation! Allowing me to fuse Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Sparkman in my hand to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant."

A storm cloud appears over the duel arena as Elemental Hero Thunder Giant emerges from the cloud onto the field in attack position. (2400Atk/1500Def)

„And now i activate the spell card called Pot Of Greed and draw two cards". Jaden looks at his card and says „And then i use one of those cards and activate Polemyrezation once again and fuse Elemental Hero Avian And Elemental Hero Burstinatrix from my hand to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." (2100Atk/1200Def)

„And don't forget,i still have a normal summon left so how about you come join us Elemental Hero Wildheart". (1500Atk/1600Def)

„Three monsters on the field on your first turn,quite impressive. Are you done?" The opponent said to Jaden.

„I set one card face down and end my turn". Jaden said before finishing up.

(Side Note: Some of this guys deck is made up just so you know)

„Then i draw! And activate the spell card future fusion and send the three Blue Eyes White Dragons in my deck to the graveyard to summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to the field! (4500Atk/3800Def)

„But first,i don't want to take any risks so i activate the spell card Giant Trunade sending all trap or spell cards face down back to the owners hand. I hope you understand,i don't like taking risks. Now,Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack Elemental Hero Thunder Giant with Neutron Strike!"

Jaden's Thunder giants blow's up leaving a puff of smoke lowering his lifepoints down to 5900

„But i'm not done Jaden i still have one more card. I activate the spell card De-fusion! And it is pretty straight forward,de-fusing Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon into three normal Blue Eyes White Dragon's. Shame i already used my battle phase,but i will just finish you off next round. I end my turn." (3000Atk/2500Def Each)

Jaden is still covering his face from being seen with his arm due to the explosion. And finally removes it showing his Bright Gold eye colour once again instead of his usual brown. „Oh no.. Jaden!" Alexis thought as she watched his dark gold eyes.

(Next Chapter coming soon)


	2. Game On

**Chapter 2**

**Game on**

**(Once again i do not own Yu-gi-oh gx Mmmmk?)**

Jaden stared at the opponent and the three dragons on his side of the field with his dark gold eyes.

„What's up with his eyes..?" Xavier (The opponent) thought to himself

„Hey are you going to do something or what?" Xavier asked Jaden

„...I draw" He says as he looks at the card he drew. „And activate the field spell, Skyscraper!"

Dark buildings rose all around the duel floor as Xavier examined the buildings go up.

„Elemental Hero Flame Wingman,attack Blue Eyes White Dragon with Flaming Wave!"

Xavier watched his Dragon be blown to pieces by a flaming attack as his lifepoints go down by 100 points to 7900

„And lets not forget Flame Wingman's special ability,when he destroys a monster in battle you take damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack points!"

Xavier notices Elemental Hero Flame Wingman infront of him as he takes his hand and opens the mouth on it giving him a flaming attack from it. Xavier covers his face as his life points go down to 4900.

„And i set my face down once again and set Wildheart to defense mode and end my turn".

„Huh,nice move." Xavier says as he draws. „But not good enough,Blue Eyes White Dragon attack Flame Wingman with Neutron blast!"

„Think again,i activate my face down Negate Attack! Wich stops your monsters attack and end your battle phase." Xavier said before he could attack

„Hmm... I end my turn."

„And i start mine." Xavier says in a darker voice his eyes shining for one second as he draws.

„I activate Super Polymerezation! Allowing me to send a card from either one of us to the graveyard and fuse Elemental Hero Flame Wingman with Blue Eyes White Dragon to summon to my field..."

(Author's note: This monster is fake)

„Elemental Hero Flaming Dragon!" Jaden shouts as he holds the card in the air as a huge dragon on fire appears with 5100 attack and 3700 defense points.

„Now i put WildHeart in attack mode and then i will have my Elemental Hero Flameing Dragon attack Blue Eyes White Dragon with Flaming Bolt!"

The dragon opens its mouth firing a giant flame bolt at the last Blue Eyes White Dragon setting it on fire before it explodes to pieces and Xavier's lifepoints go down to 2800 as he covers his face from the blast and looks back at Jaden.

„Now,Elemental Hero Wildheart,attack Xavier directly with your Sword Slash!" Xavier shouted one last time in his dark voice as the Elemental Hero jumps into the air,slashing Xavier with his sword as he falls to one knee and his lifepoints go down to 1300.

„I set one card face down,and end my turn." Jaden said before ending his turn while he stares at the opponent with his golden eyes.

An obelisk shouts over to Xavier „What are you proposing to Jaden? Get up from your knee man!"

Xavier stands up,shaking. „I draw.." Xavier says as he draws a card. „And Activate tribute to the doomed,so aslong as i send one card to the graveyard i can destroy one monster on your field and i choose Elemental Hero Flaming Dragon."

„I activate my facedown, Magic Jammer. Allowing me to destroy your spell card and ending its effect". Jaden says as he looks over to him.

Xavier looks down at his hand,having no cards.

„Looks like its my turn." Jaden says in his dark voice as he draws another card but simply ignores it as he says „Elemental Hero Flaming Dragon,attack him directly with Flaming Bolt!"

Xavier watches the flaming bolt come towards him from the dragon as he gets hit by it and blown back onto his back,not moving while the monsters disappear as his lifepoints lower to zero.

Xavier closes his eyes for a second then opening them,showing his regular brown eyes again.

The arena explodes with applause as Jaden looks around him and notices Alexis and looks at her for a second before he looks at the ground and then forward to the exit as he walks away.

Alexis stands up from her seat,quickly jogging down and then stops as she is behind Jaden in the halls.

„Jaden?" Alexis says to Jaden as he is still walking

Alexis walks closer behind him. „Why wont you talk to me?"

Jaden quickly turns around shouting „Because last time i did you got sent to the stars!"

Alexis stops walking staring into Jaden's eyes as he speaks.

Jaden lowers his voice as he continues to talk. „You we're dead! You we're dead! And it destroyed me! I thought i lost you forever. You are to good of a... Friend... to me to lose you again. That's why i gave in as the Supreme King. You we're dead... Just... Stay away from me.. Its for your own good.." Jaden says as he looks the other way and closes his eyes.

„Just Leave me be..." Jaden said as he starts to walk away again through the hall.

„Just a friend...?" Alexis slips out as he starts to walk away.

Jaden stops walking as she says it,not turning around. „What..?"

Alexis stops talking,thinking that he doesn't feel the same way as he says it,looking at his back with a sad expression on her face,her eyes filling up with tears.

Jaden turns around,looking over to her noticing her eyes fill with tears,understanding fully what she ment.

„...Look... Alexis..." Jaden starts to say to her.

„I love you..." Jaden says as she looks up at him,changing her expression to a normal one,the tears still there.

„I have loved you ever since we first dueled... And its killing me that i can't be with you.. But if i lose you again i wont be able to survive it... I can't lose you... Not again.. You are everything to me... But last time you we're sent to the stars... You we're dead... And that's why i gave in as the Supreme King... That's why i gave in to the darkness... You saw me out there... You saw my eyes.. Look at what i have become...". Jaden says to Alexis as she looks at him

Jaden turns around again but Alexis jogs up behind him,grabbing his arm as she turns him around and kissing him against the wall.

Jaden immideatly returns the kiss,embracing it but yet suprised as she kisses him. Feeling her soft lips against his,their bodies touching. This is what he wanted the most. This was love. They part for air as they stare into eachothers eyes.

„Look..Alexis..." Jaden starts to say as she once again kisses him as Jaden returns the kiss for a bit but parts his lips from hers.

„Alexis.. I can't..." Jaden says to her as they stare at eachother.

„Jaden,this isn't the demension... I'm not dying... I'm not going to the stars... I'm staying here. With you. You aren't the Supreme King or whoever that is anymore... You are Jaden...You are you...And i love you." Alexis says to Jaden as they stare into eachothers eyes.

Jaden realized how much sense that made. He isn't dangerous. This isn't the demension where you are sent to the stars if you lose a duel. This is Duel Academy. Jaden stares into her eyes for a moment,completly silent and then passionately kisses her. This felt to good to be true. But it was true. It was real.

**Preview of Chapter 3: Alexis explains what fiancé actually means from that one duel and it is explained why Xavier has the Blue Eyes White Dragon's that only Seto has.**


	3. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon

**Chapter 3**

**Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon**

**Sorry guys but i have decided to change the preview but only a bit. Alexis wont tell him what it means (fiancé) because a review of the previous chapter really had some good points and i would like to thank you for that. And don't be shy to post ideas of the future chapters in reviews or just normal reviews. Enjoy.**

**(I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX Mmmmmmmmk?)**

**(Jaden's Person Of View)**

It felt so real. Their passionate kiss. Their bodies touching. But for some reason... It felt so... Empty..? I snapped back to see it wasn't real. I was back in reality where Alexis is still behind me and hasn't slipped the words i wish i heard „Just friends?" and i realised now that i have been standing on the same spot facing my back towards Alexis for about 5 minutes now. I can only imagine Alexis's expression once i turn around... I decided to keep going through the very long hallway that never seems to end instead of turning around. All i can think now is... Alexis... I can't believe it was all just in my head. The kiss,the feeling and i have just been standing on the same spot for 5 minutes like a dumbass as Alexis stares at me sadly. Now i wish i had turned around.. Just to see her again... But i have to keep going. I can't have her in danger and being to me is an express ticket to the danger zone. Plus... She doesn't feel the same way... Does she...?

**(Normal view)**

Alexis is sitting down alone at the arena watching a Ra Yellow and an Obelisk duel. Xavier enters the Arena noticing someone is already dueling and then notices Alexis sitting down and goes up to her.

„Can i?" Xavier asks (Jaden's previous opponent) as he points at the chair next to her.

„Sure.." Alexis responds,returning her attention to the duel as Xavier sits down next to her but then remembers she wanted to ask him something.

„Hey... How did you get the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon? Only Seto has it.."

Xavier's face returns from a smile to a normal expression.

„Oh,well... You see.. Mokuba is my father. Well... I think of him as my father. He adopted me." Xavier answers Alexis.

„But,that doesn't explain why you have the card. And why it works for you." Alexis says smiling at him

„Well,Seto gave it to me. I don't know why. My father told me that Seto had given it to him to be given to me. And apperently Seto told him to tell me to reach great power with them. Why it works for me i do not know." Xavier says again,not looking at Alexis but at the duel.

„Oh." Alexis says smiling

Xavier smiles,looking at the Obelisk lifepoints reach 0 as his monster is destroyed.

„Well,now that's over". Xavier says again,standing up and starting to walk down the stairs to the exit.

„Wait!" Alexis says as she stands up.

Xavier turns around listening what she wants to say.

„Want to duel?"

Xavier lets go a small smirk „Why not?".

Alexis smiles towards Xavier as the walk down to the duel floor and ready their decks and dueldisks.

„Duel!" They both shout as they start.

„Ladies first!" Xavier says across the duel floor to Alexis.

„Your mistake!" Alexis says,smirking as she draws a card.

„I summon Blade Skater in attack mode!" Alexis announces as a bald female skater in a white and purple uniform appears on the field,blades attached to her hands.

„Then i set one facedown, and end my turn."

„My move!" Xavier says as he draws a card. „And i think i might just activate it, Pot Of Greed and draw two cards!" Xavier says as he draws two more cards. „Well what do you know,i activate Pot Of Greed again! And now i activate Polymerezation! Fusing the three Blue Eyes White Dragon's in my hand to form and summon to the field... Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Xavier shouts as a huge three headed dragon appears on the field (4500Atk/3800Def)

„Now,Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon,attack Blade Skater with Neutron Blast!"

The Dragon opens their mouths,preparing their attack and fire a white shining blast at the skater.

„I activate my facedown,Negate attack! (Given to her an extra copy of it from Jaden) Stopping your attack and ending your battle phase!" Alexis announces as a shield appears infront of the skater and blocks the attack.

„Hmpf,i set one card facedown. And end my turn." Xavier says as a facedown card appears on the field behind his dragon.

„Right,i draw!" Alexis says as he draws and thinks „I don't think there is anything as powerfull as that dragon... But thanks to other card Jaden gave me,i might have a shot if i just drew it...". Alexis looks at her card and smiles. „I summon Etoile Cyber in defense mode and set Blade Skater to defense mode aswell and end my turn with a phasedown. Your move."

„I draw!" Xavier shouts as he looks at his card. „And activate,Giant Trunade! Sending all Spell and Trap cards on the field to the owner. Now,since there isn't no danger of a trap,Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon,attack Blade Skater!"

Alexis watches her monster be blown to pieces by a shining powerful light from the dragon.

„And now,i think its time to end this duel. I activate De-fusion! Un-fusing the three dragons and summoning them all three in attack mode!" (3000Atk(2500Def)

„But,that means..!" Alexis starts to say as Xavier interrupts her.

„Your monster and your lifepoints go bye bye! Blue Eyes White Dragon,attack Etoile Cyber and you two,attack her directly!" Xavier shouts as the three dragons ready up their attack and fire a blast at Etoile Cyber as she is blown up to pieces and then the other two finish off her lifepoints.

**(Author note: This time they started at 4000 lifepoints each)**

Alexis gets blown back by the explosion,flipping over in the process and landing on her chest as the dragons fade away along with his facedown that he never played.

Xavier walks over to her,giving her his hand.

Alexis looks at his hand as he offers it then looks up at him.

„Come on,i wont bite." Xavier says,smiling.

Alexis accepts the hand to get up.

„Not bad" Alexis says to Xavier looking at him.

„Seems like that combo didn't exactly work on Jaden did it?"

„Hmm... Well,he's something else." Xavier says to Alexis. „But... What's with his eyes...?"

„I... I don't know... Its from the dimension i suppose. Something about The Supreme King. I wasn't exactly there at that moment... All i know that experience has changed him..." Alexis answers back,looking down at the floor in deep thought.

„Well,whatever it is. Its creepy. Don't tell him i said that!"

Alexis slightly giggles but finds it hard to do so at such a serious topic. „I wont." Alexis replies.

**By the Ocean**

**Jaden**

Jaden is standing by the ocean,staring at his own reflection. Seeing his eyes change to a green and orange color. Jaden can't help but look at his eyes. Or well... Yubel's eyes.

„Hey" Xavier hears beside him,turning his attention to Xavier beside him.

Xavier all of the sudden wide opens his eyes and falls onto his back noticing his green and orange eyes. „What the fuck?!" Xavier shouts at him,staying down on the ground.

Jaden sighs,offering him his hand. „Its from the dimension. Long story."

Xavier accepts his hand and gets up with its help. „Sorry,it just startled me a bit. Never seen anything like ,you got 3 eyes. Golden,green and orange? I know about the golden part but... What about these two...? If you don't mind me asking?"

„Back at the dimension i used Super Polymerization to fuse myself with Yubel to save my friends. And she is one of them. I promised her that we would be together forever,and i am keeping that promise. Except the dark ones... The bright golden ones... They come when i don't want them to. I can keep the darkness from taking control of me but i do not decide when i release its power. Slightly annoying sometimes."

„Right,i got everything except who is Yubel?" Xavier asks.

„My card,my friend,my spirit." Jaden replies,closing his eyes for a split second and opening them again,revealing his brown chocolate eyes again.

„Oh...Kay..." Xavier responds,slightly confused even though he knows what he means.

Yubel's spirt goes by Jaden's said for a moment

„Thank you Jaden." Yubel says to him before appearing back into him.

„Your welcome..." Jaden replies to her in his thoughts.

„Anyway,i am going to go and head back. I hear some transfer students are coming next week."

„Well,guess that means more people to duel then." Xavier says,smiling.

„Heh,i guess so. See you around Jaden." Xavier says before walking off.

„Yeah... See you around... „ Jaden replies after he leaves,looking back at his reflection in the ocean.

***A brofist suddenly comes flying at you***

**Alright guys,that is it for this chapter. Like i said above if you have any ideas for the future chapters don't be afraid to leave that in the reviews or simply tell me what you think so far. Not much happened here because i am thinking what's gonna happen next so yeah. Stay awesome :P**

**And no i am not Pewdiepie just because i did a brofist thingy :P**


End file.
